Overreaction
by the fuzzy pink thing from mars
Summary: Things start to heat up between Emmet and Rosalie when one of them is accused of cheating on the other.


Overreaction

A Twilight Fan Fiction

"I hate you Emmet Cullen! I really truly HATE you!" screamed Rosalie as she tried to slam the door on him. He caught it and followed her into the house.

"Rose I-"

"_Don't _call me Rose." Rosalie interrupted him. She speed walked into the living room, trying to get away from him.

"But you've always liked it when-" he was interrupted once more.

"I _like _being called Rose by people I do not hate! Get away from me Emmet. Just go away." She sighed, her back to him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's got you so upset." He placed his hand gently but firmly on her shoulder. She shook it off and whirled to face him, eyes flashing a fierce warning.

"Upset? UPSET? Is this what you call upset? I thought we were partners, soul mates, made for each other. Then you have to..." her voice almost broke but she forced herself to continue. "Then you have to throw all that away. We made a promise Emmet. We're _married_! Doesn't that mean a thing to you? So you've cheated in a few bets, but cheating on me Emmet? I'm not a bet! I love you! I did love you." She stopped talking and shuddered.

Emmet's face looked like a bomb had just gone off, and he'd had no idea that it had been there.

"What the heck are you talking about? I would never do anything, _anything_, like that to you. Who told you this?" Emmet was beginning to sound angry. He'd give anything to get at whoever had caused Rosalie distress and accused him of being unfaithful.

"Emmet don't lie to me. It hurts even more that way. Just tell the truth so I can get over it."

"Rose you've got to believe me. I don't care how much you trust whoever told you I cheated, it's not true! Is it that easy for you to believe I have so little devotion to you? You're the best thing in my life!"

"Obviously I'm not. I saw you with my own eyes. How dare you try and lie about it? How dare you have the audacity to say that dirty pack of prevarication to my face?" Rosalie's temper was flaring up now.

"Rosalie I really have no idea what you're talking about. If you just-" Emmet found himself cut off once more.

"You just want me to say it out loud don't you? So you can deny it and make up a stupid excuse? Well I'm not falling for it. But when someone's husband sneaks into a closet with another man's wife" Emmet tried to protest at this point but Rosalie steam rolled on "and comes out _twenty minutes later _laughing and with and idiotic smile on his face" Emmet tried once more to speak but no one could interrupt Rosalie when she had a point to make "then I am going to be angry with that so called husband and I am not going to listen to his lies and protests."

"You mean you thought that me and-" Emmet was really getting tired of not being allowed to finish a sentence.

"Yes I mean that I _witnessed _you with Bella Swan, excuse me" she spat the name out "Isabella Cullen in a closet. You really should have thought to do it outside of the house. In a car maybe. Or you could have pretended you were going out hunting. Something better than in a _closet _in our own home." Her voice was bitter now.

"Why didn't you tell me right away? I could have explained this earlier and saved you the trouble. I guess it might have seemed kind of bad if you didn't know what was going on, but it was totally innocent." Emmet waited for her to seize the chance to yell at him again. She remained silent and he continued. "So you know how Bella is about presents? Well it was their first anniversary and he was getting her something big. Stupid Edward, he shouldn't have told her about it at all. Anyways he said he was heading out to pick it up and she went sort of ballistic. She seriously was not letting him leave the house. He was about to give it up; you know how he hates seeing her upset and all, when I said that I would restrain her. So I put her in a closet."

It was a few minutes before Rosalie replied. When she did her voice was cool and expressionless.

"Even if I believed that story, it still leaves the mystery of what you did in the closet. You could have pinned her to a wall. You didn't have to hide in a closet together."

"First of all we were not hiding. She was fighting to get out the whole time. Second of all she is still has a bit of newborn strength, so if I'd just pinned her to a wall she could have escaped. The door provided a lot of extra support" continued Emmet.

"For what I can just imagine" said Rosalie sarcastically.

"Come on, do you really think if I thought anything about Bella _that _way I would be alive right now? Edward would kill me the second he heard a single thought enter my mind. She's like my little sister Rose. It would be so not right, and even with someone else it would never happen. You know that don't you?" Emmet actually sounded hurt. The pain in his voice didn't fit his brawny figure at all.

"I thought I did." Rosalie looked into his eyes, all the fight gone out of her. She wanted to believe him. Every part of her wanted to reach out to him for reassurance, but the hurt inside her had struck deep.

"You still do don't you? Don't you?" he was pleading now. His hand reached to stroke her cheek, but he froze with his fingers hovering an inch from her face. She continued to stare at him, her dazzling features twisted with uncertainty.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone coming in the back door. They turned their heads to see who it was just as Edward walked into the living room. He froze when he saw them.

"Oh, sorry. Just looking for Carlisle" he began to back out of the room politely, and then froze in mid step, a discerning look passing over his face. "I know it's not my place, but he's telling the truth. I give my word. I'm sorry, I've probably caused this. It's true though Rosalie. He'd never do that to you. Or me for that matter."

They waited until the door closed again. Then Rosalie placed the hand that was still hanging over her face on her cheek and put both of hers on top of it.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"I'm sorry to. I should have explained."

"I shouldn't have overreacted."

"I shouldn't have had the audacity to say that dirty pack of prevarication to your lovely face" said Emmet with a laugh. Rosalie joined him as they realized how ludicrous the situation was. After awhile they stopped themselves and just stared at each other.

"I really do love you." Emmet wrapped his arms around Rosalie and kissed her with a timidness that was unlike him. She responded with enthusiasm and locked her hands behind his neck. It was a precious moment for the two of them.

"I love you too" she smiled, and kissed him again.


End file.
